


Все дело в компрессоре

by silver_river



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_river/pseuds/silver_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Песочные часы, кофе, фортепиано, одиночество и компрессор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все дело в компрессоре

**

Если спросить Дженсена о дате его рождения, он, не задумываясь, ответит, что родился аккурат в тот год, когда голова первого президента-католика раскололась подобно арбузу.  
\- Жуткое наверное было зрелище, - скажет Дженсен, пожимая плечами. – Жаль, что так и не выяснилось, кто это сделал. Валить все на Ли Харви - в высшей степени глупо. Парень-то просто снюхался с неудобными Конгрессу людьми из Советов.  
Если спросить Дженсена о том, чем он зарабатывает себе на жизнь, он улыбнется и ответит, что занимается чистейшей воды разводом и обманом, хотя содержимое кошельков мирных граждан при этом уменьшается всего на каких-нибудь тридцать баксов.  
\- Иногда небо – это просто небо, и никакие белесые мазки-росчерки облаков не заменят того факта, что пишешь ты о самых обычных белых облаках.  
Если же рискнуть спросить Дженсена о его личной жизни, он, скорее всего, нахмурится и попытается свести все к не слишком удачной шутке.  
\- Однажды, совершенно случайно, можно встретить того, кто будет следить за тем, чтобы крем для бритья не заканчивался в самый неподходящий момент, а в холодильнике всегда была лишняя упаковка пива, - посмеется Дженсен. – На самом деле, на некоторые вещи нужно смотреть проще. Ведь частенько вся соль - кроется в обычном компрессоре.

**

Каждое утро Дженсен покупает продукты в небольшом супермаркете в трех кварталах от собственного дома. Он улыбается молоденькой кассирше с намалеванными фиолетовым маркером инициалами на бейдже и исподтишка разглядывает свое отражение в зеркальной витрине. Иногда это незатейливое занятие помогает скрасить долгие минуты ожидания у ленты кассы. Впрочем, когда разные вариации собственной мимики надоедают, Дженсен принимается глазеть на других покупателей, подмечая малейшие, незаметные на первый взгляд, нюансы поведения. Такой вот анализ-синтез отлично стимулирует и помогает выстраивать мысленные, пока еще нечеткие образы. Дженсен писатель и склонность к созерцанию – важная составляющая его работы.  
Квартира Дженсена – крохотная заваленная рухлядью конура, напоминающая коробку со сладостями – располагается в Бронксе. Помнится, агент по продаже недвижимости долго, в красках и со вкусом расписывал комфортабельность и уединенность нового жилища. Он помахивал перед носом Дженсена листком с оттиском рекламной страницы и приводил в качестве аргумента данные последних биржевых сводок. Хотя мог бы и не стараться, у Дженсена все равно не хватило бы денег на покупку чего-нибудь более приличного.  
\- Всего хорошего, - попрощался агент, засовывая новехонький, поблескивающий глянцем экземпляр купчей в пухлую кожаную папку.  
\- Да-да, - ответил Дженсен, кое-как запихивая в сумку свой образец контракта и испытывая при этом довольно противоречивые чувства, сравнимые, разве что, с проигрышем в последнем круге «стада»: вроде и комбинация неплохая, и не спасовал ни разу, а банк срывает какой-нибудь до обидного глупый новичок.  
Тогда Дженсен списал тревогу на страх грядущих перемен.  
\- Будто вырвали с корнем и пересадили в другую почву, - посмеивался он, наблюдая за перевозкой мебели в его новое обиталище.  
Впрочем, все тогдашние переживания Дженсена оказались не лишенны оснований. И частенько подтекающая труба в ванной, пьяные крики соседей за стеной и намертво заклинивший замок балконной двери только укрепили в нем чувство легкого сожаления по поводу собственной неприспособленности к жизни.  
Каждое утро шипящий компрессор лифта приветствует Дженсена угрожающим гулом и чертыханьем. Каждое утро Дженсен всерьез опасается застрять и остаться наедине с рокочущей хреновиной. Поэтому, заходя в лифт, он закрывает глаза и думает о том, что бы такого приготовить сегодня на ужин. Поблескивающие зеленые цифры этажей сменяют друг друга на крохотном черном экранчике над дверью, а Дженсен мечтает о спагетти с оливковым маслом и чесноком, и про себя подбирает удачный оборот, который смог бы полностью охарактеризовать состояние, когда все противоречия сливаются в одно целое.  
Опасно поскрипывающим лифтом, который, того и гляди, сорвется с проржавевших тросов, редко кто пользуется. Дженсен и сам не понимает, почему, раз за разом, слушает злое шипение компрессора и натужный скрип тросов. Мог бы и по ступеням подняться. Благо его квартира расположена на десятом этаже. А умеренная физическая нагрузка, как говорится в одной до ужаса надоедливой рекламе, помогает предотвратить инфаркт. Наверное, все дело в том, что инфаркт – весьма относительное для тридцатилетнего возраста понятие, а пропитанная въедливым запахом дешевого табака и крепчайшими сладковатыми духами кабина является чем-то сродни изолятору, в котором время течет совсем не так, как на лестничной площадке. Словно замедляется, подкидывая охочему до новых идей сознанию Дженсена ворохи разноцветных картинок. Поймать их за призрачные хвосты ужасно трудно, но можно. Недаром же, большинство сюжетов для своих новелл Дженсен создает здесь: в полутемной кабине, улиткой ползущей между этажами и подстегиваемой лишь ровным гулом компрессора. Такие дела.

**

Парень этот появляется в лифте в один из тех уныло-пасмурных дней, когда даже мысли ворочаются в голове сонными мухами, а пальцы на ногах зябко поджимаются в слишком узких носках ботинок. Пол в кабине грязный, исполосованный поблескивающими в неровном свете диодных ламп лужами – по-видимому единственным подтверждением того, что лифтом кто-то пользуется. Дженсен пристраивает зонтик в углу, а пакет с продуктами - под мышкой и привычно закрывает глаза, принимаясь прокручивать в голове первые строчки еще несуществующего рассказа: «В тот день я твердо решил повеситься. Приглядел в саду старую, засохшую яблоню и поплелся в гараж за веревкой…» Дженсен хмыкает, отмечая очевидную банальность сюжета, и думает о том, что неплохо бы сейчас выпить кофе. Не дешевую старбаксовскую бурду, а настоящий, свежемолотый, с капелькой сливок и внушительным количеством коньяка или амаретто. Компрессор что-то обиженно нашептывает. Наверное, ему тоже не нравится сырая, промозглая погода. Сюжет, поплутав немного между призрачным гаражом и неудачником, за каким-то чертом обряженным в высокие рыбацкие сапоги, стопорится, не желая продвигаться дальше ни к чему не ведущего: «Веревка оказалась коротковата для двойной петли, и мне не оставалось ничего иного, как отложить на время мысли о самоубийстве». Дженсен открывает глаза, принимаясь отсчитывать про себя оставшиеся этажи.  
\- Сейчас бы кофе выпить, - замечает кто-то за его спиной, звучно откашлявшись, и Дженсен вздрагивает, охваченный внезапным суеверным ужасом. Обернувшись, он чуть заметно расслабляется, вновь мысленно посмеивается над собой, - вряд ли компрессор вдруг решил бы с ним заговорить, – и мельком оглядывает парня в мятой клетчатой рубашке с завернутым в носовой платок бутербродом в руке. О таких людях, как правило, говорят «ничего примечательного» и оказываются правы в девяноста процентах случаев. В оставшиеся десять процентов отлично вписываются маньяки или еще какие-нибудь психи. Дженсен хмурится, оборачиваясь к раздвижной двери, и бормочет, указывая на сменяющие друг друга зеленые цифры на экране:  
\- Обязательно выпьете. Как только высветится нужная вам цифра.  
Парень с бутербродом улыбается и трет затылок, приглаживая спутанные вихры:  
\- Забавная штука эти цифры. Куда ни плюнь, везде натыкаешься на их подспудное влияние. Вот, к примеру, мой день рождения – двадцать четвертого декабря. Что и говорить, не самое удачное время. Когда твои именины приходятся аккурат под Рождество, подарки, которые дарят близкие, теряют свой изначальный смысл. Обязательно находится кто-нибудь, кто захочет на тебе сэкономить.  
Дженсен удивленно моргает, отмечая не совсем подходящее парню в клетчатом словечко «подспудное», и думает о том, что бы такого сказать в ответ на это внезапное признание.  
Между тем парень разворачивает свой бутерброд, - «сыр и копченый лосось», замечает Дженсен – и спокойно ломает его на две почти равные части:  
\- Угощайтесь, - говорит парень, протягивая Дженсену большую половину. – Все равно заскочу пообедать в забегаловке напротив. Знали бы вы, как ужасно есть салат из мидий пластиковой вилкой, - и парень громко смеется.  
Сам не зная почему, Дженсен берет предложенный бутерброд и с удовольствием откусывает внушительный кусок: копченый лосось горчит на языке, а щедрый слой масла напоминает о недавно просмотренной передаче, где долго и нудно рассказывалось о пагубном влиянии холестерина на кровеносные сосуды.  
\- Терпеть не могу этот компрессор, - замечает парень, разделавшись со своим бутербродом и вытирая крошки с губ носовым платком. – Ворчит и ворчит, будто что недоброе затевает.  
Дженсен кивает, удивляясь такой проницательности, и внезапно спрашивает:  
\- Представьте на минутку, что вы обыкновенный обыватель. У вас приятная работа, приятная жена и уж совсем приятные во всех отношениях друзья. Никаких стрессов… ну разве что какой-нибудь хам обматерит вас неподалеку от офиса… Скажите, вам бы захотелось вдруг покончить с собой?  
Парень широко распахивает глаза, моргает и внезапно расплывается в улыбке:  
\- Нет, конечно. Какой в этом смысл?  
\- То есть вы считаете, что этому обывателю никогда не придет в голову подобная мысль?  
\- Хм, я считаю, что смерть этого обывателя будет напрасной тратой денег, вложенных в страховку. К тому же, лишние хлопоты для его приятной во всех отношениях жены и друзей. Согласитесь, похороны – дело трудоемкое.  
Дженсен кивает, соглашаясь, и задумчиво оглядывает испещренный мутными лужами пол:  
\- Значит, задумка изначально дерьмовая.  
\- Верно, - тянет парень, засовывая руки в задние карманы джинсов.  
Компрессор бормочет что-то донельзя обидное. Наверняка посмеивается над Дженсеном. Впрочем, самому Дженсену на это наплевать.  
\- Я подыскиваю подходящий сюжет для своей книги, - зачем-то объясняет он переступающему с пятки на носок парню. – Иногда приходиться подбирать подходящие зацепки из случайно оброненных кем-то фраз или ненароком подсмотренной сценки.  
\- Занятная у вас профессия, - замечает парень, улыбаясь, - только одно мне непонятно – на кой черт убивать собственных героев? Ну… обладает ли кто-нибудь достаточным для этого правом, даже если герой вашего рассказа вымышленный? Ведь каким бы дерьмовейшим писателем вы ни были, вам приходится вкладывать в вашего героя что-то свое. Хоть малейшую частичку характера, будь она размером с микрон, а сами вы даже не догадываетесь о наличии у вас подобной черты. Все должно исходить из закономерностей. Наша с вами жизнь строится на закономерностях и пытаться втолковать тому, кто потратит пару десятков баксов на покупку вашей книги, что закономерностей нет – глупо. Чистейшей воды обман. Знаете, как с песочными часами, вроде и есть какой-то предел, а переверни их и бац! Все начинается сначала.  
Дженсен удивленно моргает и отрывисто интересуется у словоохотливого парня в клетчатой рубашке:  
\- Вы увлекаетесь психологией?  
Парень хохочет, да так, что на мгновение заглушает ровное гудение кабины, которая ползет-ползет, и все никак не доползет до нужного Дженсену этажа. Хотя, сейчас он никуда особо не торопится: в холодильнике ждет своего часа склизкая масса вчерашних спагетти, а последняя упаковка пива закончилась еще на прошлой неделе. Жаль, сегодня он опять позабыл купить новую, просто-таки вылетело из головы, вытесненное дилеммой, что приобрести в первую очередь: шампунь или банку консервированной фасоли.  
\- Я увлекаюсь игрой на фортепиано, - все еще посмеивается парень, подмигивая озадаченному Дженсену. – А если точнее, даю частные уроки. Вот и сейчас… - парень бросает быстрый взгляд на наручные часы, - опаздываю на целых четыре минуты.  
\- По вашему виду не скажешь, что вы занимаетесь музыкой, - туманно замечает Дженсен, очень надеясь, что не обидел человека, поделившегося с ним бутербродом.  
\- Правда? – улыбается парень и хмыкает. – Я Джаред, - говорит он, протягивая ладонь.  
Кисть у него большая и вовсе не изнеженная, вопреки расхожему мнению о том, что люди занимающиеся музыкой, трясутся над своими руками. Лишь слегка приплюснутые подушечки пальцев указывают на то, что обладатель протянутой руки – музыкант. Дженсен быстро пожимает внушительную ладонь и с удивлением отмечает, что раздвижные створки лифтовой двери открываются.  
\- Мне выше, - замечает Джаред в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Дженсена и салютует на прощание двумя пальцами.  
Вздохнув, Дженсен покидает ставшую неожиданно уютной кабину и плетется к двери собственной квартиры, на ходу вытаскивая из кармана ключи. Он планирует до самого утра засесть за так и не придуманный рассказ, а в итоге разогревает в микроволновке холодные спагетти с бобовым соусом и до глубокой ночи пялится в экран телевизора, где рекламные ролики сменяют друг друга с головокружительной частотой, а специальный выпуск о дорожно-транспортных происшествиях прерывается разглагольствованиями седовласого профессора в синем пиджаке, рассказывающего о новой вакцине против гриппа.

**

В следующий раз, когда Дженсен сталкивается с Джаредом нос к носу, тот приветственно машет ему рукой. Пальцами другой руки он крепко сжимает картонный пакетик с жареной кукурузой, которую с удовольствием трескает.  
\- Как поживает ваша книга? – спрашивает Джаред, широко улыбаясь. Дженсен хмыкает, отмечая, что на подбородке у Джареда остается кукурузная шелуха, и самозабвенно врет, за каким-то чертом вдаваясь в массу ненужных подробностей:  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он, нажимая на кнопку десятого этажа, и прислушивается к набирающему обороты реву компрессора. – Главный герой отбросил в сторону мысли о самоубийстве и решил заняться выращиванием томатов.  
\- Серьезно? – смеется Джаред, протягивая Дженсену пакет с кукурузой. – А зачем?  
Ответа на этот вопрос Дженсен не знает, впрочем, незнание не мешает ему мастерски сымпровизировать:  
\- Для спагетти. Он просто обожает спагетти по-неаполитански. А томаты в этом блюде самый важный ингредиент.  
\- Значит, ваш герой ужасно одинок, - говорит Джаред, хрустя своей кукурузой. – С чего бы ему заниматься чем-то подобным, когда вокруг столько других возможностей для самовыражения.  
\- Во всяком случае, выращивание томатов гораздо приемлемее для моего героя, чем скажем приготовление яблочного джема. К тому же его занятие, пусть и нехитрое, приносит хоть какую-то пользу, - отвечает Дженсен, отсыпая себе в ладонь немного кукурузы.  
\- Хм, вам виднее, - качает головой Джаред и умолкает.  
Утихший ненадолго компрессор вновь оживает, торжествующим гулом возвещая о том, что лифт не стоит на месте, а движется к конечной цели. Хотя, казалось бы, какая конечная цель у лифта? Знай езди себе взад-вперед, наматывая на стальные тросы клубки пыли и паутины. Почти как с песочными часами, о которых говорил Джаред, вроде и намечается какой-никакой конец и есть определенная грань, предел, ан нет, переверни их – и все начинается сначала. Закономерность, не более того. Дженсен подыскивает подходящую тему для беседы, только вот увы, мысли разлетаются в разные стороны, подобно пожухшим осенним листьям, взметаемым порывом ветра. Джаред тоже помалкивает, с аппетитом уплетая остатки кукурузы, и явно не спешит продолжить разговор. Компрессор ликует. В его реве - отчетливое торжество победителя. Кажется, он даже работает вдвое быстрее, стараясь как можно скорее доставить кабину лифта до нужного Дженсену десятого этажа. Чем же еще можно объяснить тот факт, что цифры на экране мелькают просто до неприличия быстро.  
\- Знаете, - все же выдавливает из себя Дженсен, назло проклятой штуковине. – По вечерам, где-то около семи, я обычно пью пиво под бейсбольную телетрансляцию. А если матча в этот день нет, то и какое-нибудь не слишком глупое шоу сгодится. Можете заходить, если вдруг возникнет такое желание. Дверь моей квартиры как раз напротив лифта.  
Джаред улыбается, вытирая перепачканные кукурузной шелухой пальцы о штанины своих и так замусоленных брюк, и говорит:  
\- Не повезло вам с жильем. Выходит, вы этот чертов гул, - он окидывает взглядом кабину лифта, - с утра до вечера слышите. Неудивительно, что героем вашего рассказа чуть не стал обыватель-самоубийца с приятной во всех отношениях женой и не менее приятными друзьями.  
В тоне Джареда ни капли насмешки, просто ровная, даже слегка дружелюбная констатация факта. Дженсен же думает о том, что в пакетах с продуктами вновь нет пива, на этот раз вытесненного из памяти внушительным куском виноградного пирога, который он купил в кондитерском отделе. Он делает себе мысленную пометку обязательно прикупить пару упаковок и кивает ожидающему ответа Джареду:  
\- Мешает, конечно, но не слишком. Если занят чем-нибудь серьезным или, к примеру, пишу книгу, то и вовсе не мешает. Вытеснение или замещение, уж не знаю, как правильно называется способность абстрагироваться.  
Джаред кивает, неопределенно пожимая плечами, и сминает в ладонях покрытый жирными масляными разводами пакет из-под кукурузы. Сегодня на нем мешковатый черный свитер, длинные рукава которого скрывают знакомые Дженсену слегка приплюснутые подушечки пальцев. И почему-то это абсолютно несущественное, казалось бы, обстоятельство слегка задевает. Так, самую малость.  
\- Я приду, - говорит Джаред, переводя взгляд на сменяющиеся цифры на экране.  
Обещание звучит размыто.  
Дженсен выходит на своем этаже и еще долго смотрит на захлопнувшиеся створки лифтовой двери. Он думает о том, что ежеутренние походы в супермаркет всего лишь попытка разбавить блеклое, надоевшее до чертиков одиночество, и что песочные часы всегда переворачиваются в самый неподходящий момент, не давая перемахнуть за край, а компрессор сейчас наверняка пофыркивает от злобной радости.  
В ожидании вечера, Дженсен готовит спагетти по-неаполитански, благо в холодильнике завалялись пять изрядно перемороженных томатов и заиндевевшая веточка сельдерея. На вкус паста напоминает переваренную вощеную бумагу, если конечно кому-нибудь придет в голову мысль сварить вощеную бумагу. И даже довольно-таки приличный соевый соус не может замаскировать отвратительный, напоминающий пропитанную водой вату вкус.  
С отстраненным видом Дженсен просматривает вечерние ток-шоу, прерываясь лишь на то, чтобы вновь наполнить блюдо сырными крекерами, которые жует скорее на автомате. Во всяком случае, чувства голода он не испытывает. Когда вечерний блок новостей подходит к концу, Дженсен делает внушительный глоток колы и, погасив свет, усаживается смотреть «Асфальтовые джунгли» со Стерлингом Хейденом в главной роли. Около полуночи он все же собирается с силами и устраивается на диване в гостиной с лэптопом на коленях. Он долго всматривается в мигающую вертикальную черту курсора, думая о жареной кукурузе, о так и не повесившемся на старой яблоне в саду обывателе-неудачнике, о компрессоре, что наверняка сейчас злорадно урчит в темном провале лифтовой шахты, и о немного приплюснутых подушечках джаредовых пальцев, бегающих по клавишам фортепиано и извлекающих из недр инструмента залихватские тремоло. Мысли вялые, тягучие, словно порядком подтаявшее желе. Спустя полчаса тишины, разбавленной лишь мерным, сонливым шорохом секундной стрелки настенных часов, Дженсен медленно, словно боясь передумать, выводит на девственно чистой странице название своего будущего рассказа. «Импортируемое одиночество» набирает он в расцвеченном отсветами неоновых вывесок и фонарей полумраке комнаты и вздыхает, отпивая большой глоток довольно жиденького кофе. Джаред в этот вечер так и не появляется.

**

Весь следующий день Дженсен посвящает написанию рассказа. Он не выходит из дома за продуктами, нарушая тем самым привычный распорядок вещей, не спускается к почтовому ящику за утренней газетой, не слышит полный затаенного торжества рев компрессора за стеной и, конечно же, не сталкивается с Джаредом в узкой кабине лифта. Вместо всего этого Дженсен насыпает в кофемолку внушительную пригоршню зерен, которой с лихвой хватит на десяток чашек, и щелкает пультом от проигрывателя, не особо вслушиваясь в заунывные бетховенские фортепианные пассажи в исполнении Оливье Гардона. Наверное, все дело в том, что он наконец-то настраивается на нужную волну. Он приволакивает из кухни грязую жестяную пепельницу и вытаскивает из шкафчика в прихожей порядком измятую пачку сигарет, которую держит просто так, на всякий случай. Лежалые сигареты раскуриваются ужасно медленно и к концу третьей затяжки щеки Дженсена немилосердно болят. Он широко улыбается, пытаясь хоть как-то избавиться от неприятного, сжимающего ощущения, которое вовсе не желает отпускать. Дженсен печатает быстро, не вчитываясь в написанное ранее. Перемежает механическое движение собственных пальцев шестью чашками кофе со сливками, но без сахара и до отказа забивает жестяную пепельницу. Раздавленные столбики сигаретных окурков напоминают гору скелетиков. В конце концов, когда в горле уже немилосердно першит, Дженсен откладывает почти опустевшую пачку в сторону и плетется на кухню заваривать чай. Бетховеновский четвертый концерт для фортепиано с оркестром давно сменился умиротворенно-спокойными шумановскими «Грезами». Дженсен взбалтывает в чашке пакетик лимонного чая и думает о том, что, в кои-то веки, предложения выстраиваются ровными блоками, четким фундаментом, формируя базис. Ну или канву, кому как удобнее. На которую и наслаивается сам сюжет. Хотя главное заключается не в этом, а в том, что герой рассказа не обыватель-самоубийца, а нищий пианист-эмигрант, приехавший в Нью-Йорк из Праги. И, что еще более существенно, вышеупомянутый пианист терпеть не может спагетти, ни по-неаполитански, ни вообще в целом. А еще у него жуткая аллергия на томаты. Дженсен про себя проговаривает будущие диалоги и какие-то отрывки, понимая, что поступает сейчас по-дилетантски, строча рассказ на голом энтузиазме – залоге весьма хренового результата, но остановиться почему-то не может. Словно кто-то невидимый поворачивает условный вентиль крана, из которого и хлещут сейчас наполненные многочисленными деталями предложения. Дженсен снова улыбается, на этот раз не в попытке размять щеки. Просто он доволен, как никогда и даже упорная головная боль, вызванная непомерным количеством сигарет и кофе, не может омрачить этой простой радости. Дженсен хмыкает и мысленно подначивает помалкивающий компрессор.  
\- Ну что? – говорит он, торжествующе пролистывая написанные сегодня части рассказа.  
Компрессор не отвечает, очевидно, ему все еще трудно поверить в то, что Дженсен, которого он считает одиноким неудачником, смог оформить мысли во что-то большее, чем неуловимо-призрачные образы. Впрочем, отомстить Дженсену за его пренебрежительный тон он еще успеет.

**

Звонок в дверь раздается около девяти вечера. По телевизору как раз заканчивается ежевоскресная телевикторина, участники которой с небывалым азартом разыгрывают комплекты постельного белья, наборы кухонной посуды и другую, не менее бесполезную дребедень. Ведущий – прилизанный манерный мудак с ровно подстриженными, остренькими усиками по моде десятых годов, машет руками, словно ветряная мельница, и сверкает слегка щербатой улыбкой, смотрящейся диковато в синеватом свете огней телестудии. Дженсен подскакивает на диване, где дремал под приглушенное бормотание динамиков телевизора, и плетется открывать.  
Огни уличных фонарей оставляют на светлом линолеуме прихожей причудливые кляксы. Подставка для зонтиков размытым пятном выделяется в сером полумраке коридора, а Дженсен все никак не может избавиться от навязчивой мысли, что в своем творческом круговороте упустил что-то ужасно важное.  
Джаред топчется на пороге угловатой громадиной. За его плечом приглашающе распахнуты створки лифтовой двери. Освещенная слабым светом диодных лампочек открытая кабина лифта напоминает хищно распахнутый рот, готовящийся проглотить любого, кто вздумает войти внутрь и прокатиться. Компрессор невнятно порыкивает. Выжидает.  
\- Привет, - смущенно бормочет Джаред, оглядывая Дженсена из-под неровной растрепавшейся челки. – Вы говорили о бейсболе и о пиве. Хотя, скорее наоборот, о пиве и о бейсболе. Иногда очень важно уметь правильно расставить приоритеты.  
Дженсен опасливо косится в сторону лифта, отгоняя невесть откуда взявшийся, по-детски малодушный страх, - ну не сожрет же его в самом деле проклятый компрессор, - и сторонится, давая Джареду возможность войти в полутемную прихожую.  
\- Добрый вечер, - говорит он, мучительно соображая: а есть ли в холодильнике то самое обещанное пиво и не завалялась ли где-нибудь пачка луковых галет. – Сегодня нет матча, - говорит он лишь затем, чтобы разбавить неловкое, не ограниченное тесным пространством лифтовой кабины молчание. На сотую долю секунды он даже жалеет о том, что рядом нет подслушивающего компрессора. – И я не совсем уверен насчет пива, но, кажется, у меня найдется лишняя чашка кофе.  
Джаред улыбается и переступает порог, протягивая руку для приветствия.  
\- Здорово, - говорит он, кивая, - но кофе я выпью лишь при условии, что вы прочтете мне пару абзацев вашего рассказа. – Даже если ваш герой так ничему и не научился, и по-прежнему выращивает томаты для пасты, он остается весьма занятным типом.  
Дженсен пожимает плечами и захлопывает дверь, отсекая разбавленную едва слышным бормотанием телевизора тишину квартиры от мерного рокота лестничной площадки. Подглядывающему и подслушивающему компрессору сегодня ничего не обломится, как бы он ни прислушивался, как бы ни пытался окинуть Дженсена насмешливым взглядом сквозь пыль, паутину и потеки машинного масла в темной шахте лифта.  
\- Сахар? Сливки? – спрашивает Дженсен, расправляя измявшуюся со сна футболку с черно-белым принтом Мэрилин. Если слегка потянуть за краешки, можно даже представить, что Мэрилин улыбается. Забавно, учитывая тот факт, что улыбаться ей давно уже нечему.  
\- Ни то, ни другое, - отвечает Джаред, осматривая заставленную мебелью гостиную. В воздухе стойко обосновался не выветрившийся за день запах табачного дыма, а все свободное пространство комнаты занимает от силы шесть шагов: четыре вдоль и два поперек, после чего нога неминуемо врежется в диванную ножку, или в журнальный столик, или в высоченную полку с книгами, или в торшер.  
\- Большая у вас библиотека, - Джаред кивает в сторону разномастных, ярких книжных корешков. – Любите читать?  
\- Ага, - отвечает Дженсен, дотрагиваясь до джаредового предплечья, увлекая за собой в менее захламленное пространство кухни. – Странно было бы если бы не любил. Иногда чужие мысли здорово помогают в формировании мировоззрения.  
\- Хм, - улыбается Джаред, усаживаясь на белый кухонный табурет. Приплюснутые кончики пальцев легко пробегаются по относительно чистой столешнице, словно по воображаемым клавишам. – Не подумайте ничего такого, но мне кажется, что мировоззрение должно формироваться посредством собственного опыта, а не с помощью безликих имен на картонных обложках. Иначе, какой смысл проживать жизнь, если даже выводов собственных сделать не можешь, а все равняешься на какого-нибудь мертвого Верлена, однажды заявившего, что человек – венец творения?  
\- Нуу… - невнятно тянет Дженсен, автоматически наполняя чайник водой и нажимая большую красную кнопку на ручке. – Я как-то не задумывался об этом вот в таком ключе.  
\- Почему же? – улыбается Джаред, стискивая ладонями края столешницы: очевидно, его руки просто не способны на длительное бездействие, и двигаются самостоятельно неподвластные воле своего обладателя. – Вы ведь пишете свои рассказы вовсе не потому, что согласны с мнением мертвых классиков. Наоборот, вы не согласны, и пытаетесь внести коррективы в навязанное восприятие окружающего мира.  
Дженсен достает из верхнего шкафчика банку растворимого кофе – зерновой закончился где-то на тридцатой странице его рассказа – и подхватывает закипевший чайник, выжидая, пока немного успокоятся булькающие пузырьки. Он не отвечает Джареду, просто потому, что не знает, что конкретно можно ответить. К тому же сейчас Дженсену как никогда уютно. Он заливает порошкообразную бурду кипятком и помешивает получившийся суррогат ложкой, возможно, даже чистой. Впрочем, судя по улыбке, Джаред вовсе не ждет ответа, а потому Дженсен осторожно пододвигает в его сторону чашку кофе и мучительно соображает, не осталось ли среди горы грязной посуды, которую просто лень забросить в посудомоечную машину, не покрытого чайными и кофейными разводами блюдечка. Хотя, Джаред и не возражает вовсе из-за его отсутствия. Он осторожно, абсолютно бесшумно прихлебывает кофе и с интересом рассматривает разную чепуху - стикеры, фотографии и рекламные листовки – которой обклеена дверца холодильника.  
\- Любите путешествовать? – спрашивает Джаред, внимательно разглядывая цветные снимки, на которых сам Дженсен, только моложе лет на пять, улыбаясь стоит посреди лесной тропики. Рядом смеющаяся девушка, обнимает его за плечи. Стыдно признаться, но ее имени Дженсен не помнит, хоть убей. На захламленных полках памяти всплывает ненадолго воспоминание об этой девчонке – страстной поклоннице пешего туризма, с которой он встречался на последнем курсе университета. Кажется, она училась на отделении испанского.  
\- Да не очень, - говорит Дженсен, поворачиваясь к тостеру – возможно, ему даже удастся сварганить более- менее приличные сэндвичи – Аппалачская тропа, - замечает он, кивая на снимок, - не самый приятный маршрут.  
\- Ясно, - отвечает Джаред и добавляет, - знаете, где она сейчас?  
Дженсен думает о девчонке с забранными в куцый хвостик рыжеватыми волосами и в пропитанной въедливым запахом пота рубашке цвета хаки. Помнится, она была очень улыбчивой. Все время норовила над ним подшутить. Однажды даже подсунула ему какую-то липкую хренотень вместо спрея от комаров. Мошкара тогда слетелась целой тучей.  
\- Не знаю, наверняка так и продолжает топать где-нибудь по лесным дорогам Нью-Хэмпшира.  
Когда чашки с кофе пустеют, а слегка пережаренные зловредным тостером гренки превращаются лишь в россыпь колких крошек на тарелке, Дженсен поднимается. Джаред отзеркаливает движение с полусекундной заминкой.  
\- Спасибо, - он хмурится, оглядывая гору немытой посуды, но Дженсен торопливо машет рукой.  
\- Завтра разберусь. Пойдемте.  
\- Почитаете мне? – просит Джаред, улыбаясь.  
\- Конечно.  
В гостиной царит приятный полумрак. Слабенькая лампочка торшера не может разогнать сероватые тени, клубящиеся в углах. Дженсен выключает телевизор и берет в руки пульт проигрывателя, вновь наполняя вечернюю тишину звуками фортепиано. За окном рокочет ночной город и, кажется, начинает накрапывать противный моросящий дождь. Впрочем, мерный перестук дождевых капель по стеклу не может разрушить уюта бросаемого торшером круга света, в котором Дженсен и устраивается, удерживая лэптоп на коленях. Джаред же обосновывается в кресле.  
\- Бетховен? – спрашивает он слегка насмешливо.  
\- Вы против? – Дженсен открывает сохраненную копию рассказа.  
\- Нет, что вы. Просто в исполнении Глена Гульда он звучит немного… жизнерадостнее. Нужно будет как-нибудь сыграть для вас Шопена. Вот уж кто поистине король фортепиано.  
Дженсен не отвечает. Хотя, какой здесь может быть ответ. Он думает о том, что завтра обязательно пойдет за покупками и наведет, наконец, порядок на кухне. Можно будет даже заскочить в магазинчик неподалеку и купить диск с фортепианными прелюдиями Шопена. Главное – не забыть приобрести пиво и кофе. Без пива и кофе существование теряет для Дженсена всякий смысл.  
Дженсен читает, не слишком задумываясь об интонациях. Все же чтец из него весьма посредственный. Он не выделяет каких-то ключевых моментов, не делает положенных пауз, отграниченных пунктуацией. Он просто проговаривает предложения, как если бы находился в одиночестве и правил рассказ. Джаред кажется не возражает. Он с интересом слушает, изредка постукивая пальцами по деревянным подлокотникам кресла, и не перебивает. Когда Дженсен добирается до середины рассказа, часы на стене показывают четверть первого ночи. Дженсен умолкает, про себя отмечая, что дождь за окном усилился, а со стороны кресла не доносится ни единого звука. Дженсен разминает затекшие от неподвижного сидения плечи и осторожно потягивается. С минуту он смотрит на дальнюю стену, где в полумраке поблескивает застекленной поверхностью большая картина, подаренная сестрой на новоселье. На картине кромка прибоя лижет лысый, нездорово-желтый песчаный берег, а вдалеке, над украшенными белыми барашками волнами, парят серые птицы. Проигрыватель молчит, нервно мигая зелеными лампочками на передней панели, и Дженсен со вздохом жмет на кнопку пульта, гася ненужный свет. Затем он берет старый, разлохматившийся по краям плед, о происхождении которого не помнит, и подходит к креслу. Джаред спит и налипшие на лицо неровные кончики волос рисуют темные штрихи на его щеке. Дженсен осторожно накрывает колени Джареда пледом и еще пару секунд возится, пытаясь расправить несуществующие складки на шерстяной ткани. Пальцы Джареда чуть заметно поджимаются, даже во сне не теряя своей природной подвижности. Дженсен улыбается, думая, что такие вот необычные пальцы просто грех не описать в одном из рассказов. Он отходит в сторону, выключая торшер, и тихо бредет в сторону спальни. В конце концов дописать окончание он всегда успеет.

**

Будит Дженсена вовсе не приснившийся под утро странный сон, в котором шум прибрежных волн заглушает даже рев компрессора лифта, а сам Дженсен сидит на верхней ступеньке лестницы в трех шагах от собственной квартиры, попивая темное пиво. Будит его терпкий, словно набухающий в воздухе аромат свежезаваренного кофе. Наручные часы, которые Дженсен позабыл снять на ночь, показывают половину одиннадцатого, что вообще-то абсолютно немыслимо. Обычно Дженсен встает около шести, занимая время какой-нибудь не слишком значимой ерундой до восьми, когда можно будет отправиться за покупками. Дженсен поднимается и, кряхтя от ноющей боли в пояснице, плетется в ванную.  
\- Я купил шампунь, - говорит Джаред – кто же еще как не он. Кофе, очевидно, тоже результат присутствия Джареда. – Твоего оставалось совсем на донышке. И кексы с изюмом и томаты, - добавляет он, улыбаясь.  
Дженсен разглядывает его отражение в изрядно замусоленном зеркале и кивает, доставая щетку из грязного, липкого стаканчика.  
\- Нужно было купить пива, - задумчиво говорит он перед тем, как сунуть щетку в рот.  
\- Не волнуйся, - смеется Джаред, прислонившись к дверному косяку. – Пиво было первой вещью оказавшейся в моей тележке. Ну и кофе, конечно. Кстати, сегодня у меня выходной и я с удовольствием помогу тебе с уборкой.  
Дженсен кивает, не оборачиваясь. С набитым белой пеной ртом он наверняка смотрится довольно комично. На ум почему-то приходит давнее воспоминание о птичьей ферме деда в Висконсине. Помнится, дед держал уйму самой разнообразной домашней птицы. Только самыми гадкими созданиями Дженсену показались, как это ни странно, индюки. Даже сейчас его слегка передергивает, когда он вспоминает отвратительные красные наросты на их маленьких головах. В холодную погоду наросты синели, а сами индюки раздувались подобно отвратительным, покрытым черными перьями воздушным шарам. Дед частенько посмеивался над подобной фобией и специально просил Дженсена помочь, когда, в очередной раз, собирался прививать проклятущих птиц. С тех пор Дженсен терпеть не мог индюшатину ни под каким видом и неизменно обходил открытые холодильники в супермаркете, где пластами красного мяса покоились вызывающие дрожь и чувство гадливости воспоминания.  
Дженсен сплевывает в раковину и полощет рот, с нетерпением ожидая, что еще скажет ему Джаред. Голос Джареда успокаивает не хуже пары глотков крепкого травяного чая.  
\- Извини, пришлось покопаться в твоем холодильнике, - замечает Джаред слегка насмешливо. – Боюсь, что обнаруженные мною спагетти испортились. Во всяком случае, их уже ничто не спасет. Но я приготовил сэндвичи и салат. Так что, голодная смерть нам с тобой не грозит.  
\- Прямо-таки и голодная, - наконец отвечает Дженсен, поворачиваясь к Джареду. Странно, но он не чувствует никакого дискомфорта оттого, что вот так запросто разговаривает с совершенно незнакомым человеком, внезапно появившимся в его квартире и приготовившим ему завтрак.  
\- Конечно, - хмыкает Джаред, потирая ладони, - судя по содержимому твоего холодильника.  
Дженсен вздыхает и принимается разглядывать руки Джареда. Вид приплюснутых подушечек вызывает в нем почти благоговейное восхищение.  
\- Ты вообще удивительный человек, - вдруг замечает Джаред, посмеиваясь. – В твоих запасах двадцать упаковок спагетти и шесть банок консервированных бобов. К тому же ты пишешь рассказ об обожающем Бетховена пианисте, который пытается пробиться в один из бродвейских театров обманным путем. Твой рассказ построен на одних диалогах, что своего рода эксперимент. А главный герой говорит очень даже правильные вещи. И, что весьма радует, ты больше не пытаешься его укокошить. При этом ты забываешь купить самое необходимое и хранишь в настенных шкафчиках пустые упаковки из-под крекеров.  
Дженсен неопределенно пожимает плечами в ответ на странную, ни капельки не задевающую характеристику, и бормочет:  
\- Так что там с салатом?  
Джаред смеется и легко подталкивает его в спину.  
\- Пошли. Кстати, в залежах твоих дисков я откопал сборник классической музыки. Кажется, там есть пятнадцатая фортепианная прелюдия Шопена. Заодно и оценишь разницу между ним и Бетховеном. Хотя, на мой взгляд, тебе отлично подошел бы Лист.  
Дженсен идет в сторону кухни, слушая не предполагающую ответа болтовню Джареда о музыке, и улыбается. Никаких дельных мыслей в голову не приходит, и Дженсен даже слегка поеживается, настолько непривычно ощущение умиротворенной пустоты в мозгах. Он с аппетитом уплетает салат из томатов с фасолью и жмурится от яркого солнечного света, заливающего крохотное оконце над раковиной. Вчерашний дождь кажется привидевшимся мороком, а от идеально сваренного крепкого кофе и вовсе хочется растечься большой бесформенной лужей. Джаред деловито снует между столом и мойкой и складывает вымытые тарелки на металлический поддон. Слева, у самого края, маленькое, размером с пятицентовик, пятнышко ржавчины, и Дженсен смотрит на него никак не менее пяти минут.  
\- Сегодня матч, - говорит он как бы между прочим, отводя глаза от причудливого ржавого пятна на поддоне. – И пиво ты купил…  
\- О’кей, - улыбается Джаред, сметая оставшиеся от тостов крошки в ладонь, - но сначала мы приведем в порядок твою квартиру.  
Дженсен со стоном роняет голову на столешницу и думает о том, что сейчас не отказался бы послушать недовольное бормотание компрессора. Кажется, он успел соскучиться по зловредной штуковине. Джаред же полностью игнорирует это явно выказываемое недовольство и продолжает уборку. Посреди кухни уже возвышается внушительная гора самого разнообразного мусора. Последнее, что отправляется в пластиковый мусорный пакет вместе с остальным хламом, засохшая герань вместе с керамическим горшком, вычистить который не представляется возможным – земля в нем превратилась в сплошной ком монолита, похожий на кусок зацементированного бетона.  
Дженсен не спеша допивает кофе и думает о том, что обязательно нужно включить в рассказ сценку с пикником. Почему именно с пикником Дженсен не знает. Просто яркая, как фотографическая вспышка картинка проносится перед глазами. И неважно, что подобная сценка плохо вяжется с остальным сюжетом. А если начистоту, то и вовсе не вяжется. Как если бы вдруг кому-нибудь вздумалось превратить одухотворенную драму в фарс. Дженсен мысленно пожимает плечами и вспоминает полузабытую фразу из древнего черно-белого детектива: «Иногда нужно суметь перешагнуть через устоявшиеся стереотипы, и тогда собственная фантазия, подобно канатоходцу балансирующему под куполом цирка, полетит не сдерживаемая никакими ограничителями скорости». С минуту Дженсен смотрит на размытые очертания высоток за окном – контуры домов очерчены золотистой каймой солнечного света - и спрашивает:  
\- Что ты думаешь насчет пикника?  
Джаред останавливается на мгновение, хмурится, автоматически забирая у Дженсена опустевшую чашку из-под кофе, и смеется:  
\- Отличная мысль! Никогда еще мне не доводилось бывать на октябрьском пикнике.  
Искренний, слегка смущенный смех затапливает тесное пространство кухни, подобно реке во время паводка. На Дженсена же накатывает мягкая волна облегчения. Где-то за стеной, потерявшись в отрывистых фортепианных отзвуках, доносящихся из гостиной, взрыкивает возмущенно компрессор. И его обиженное тарахтенье в кои-то веки не взывает у Дженсена раздражения, а скорее чувство легкого сожаления. Ведь, в отличие от самого Дженсена, у компрессора попросту нет собеседников. Разве что немногочисленные попутчики, чье сознание слишком зашорено для того, чтобы вникнуть в переживания разболтавшегося от времени механизма.  
Вечером они с Джаредом устраиваются на диване перед телевизором, в ожидании матча. Джаред задумчиво потирает ладони, словно хочет согреться, и без особого интереса просматривает ежевечерний выпуск новостей. Дженсен же наоборот, будто подхваченный легким, сказочным вихрем, трещит без умолку, комментируя каждую фразу диктора. На полированной поверхности журнального столика рядком выстраиваются шесть банок пива и кексы с изюмом – не самое логичное сочетание, по мнению Дженсена, но Джаред с удовольствием ест воздушные, пахнущие ванилью кексы, и, в конце концов, Дженсен оставляет все возражения при себе. Только посмеивается беззвучно, когда Джаред, брезгливо морщась, выковыривает изюм на стоящее тут же кофейное блюдечко. Почему-то вот это-то последнее обстоятельство вынуждает Дженсена коротко, но успокаивающе сжать костлявое джаредово колено под ворохом складок старого пледа. Джаред слегка изумленно приподнимает брови, но ничего не говорит, лишь укутывает их обоих поплотнее разлезшимся куском шерстяной ткани. В гостиной довольно-таки холодно. Хотя и не скажешь наверняка, откуда все же просачивается в освещенную рассеянным светом торшера комнату стылая прохладца. Наверное, из неплотно прикрытой балконной двери, но подняться, вылезти из уютного шерстяного кокона, чтобы захлопнуть ее, Дженсену попросту лень. Джареду же, судя по всему, и вовсе не мешает слегка пощипывающий щеки поток прохладного воздуха. Он с неподдельным интересом следит за игрой и нервно барабанит пальцами по краю пледа. И, глядя на него, увлеченного бейсболом, жующего кексы и начисто позабывшего о своей нелюбви к изюму, Дженсен улыбается, думая о том, что принятое им решение по-настоящему верное.  
Позже, когда Джаред, свернувшись калачиком на слишком узком диване, засыпает, Дженсен берет в руки ноутбук, поспешно открывая почти законченный рассказ о чешском эмигранте-пианисте, и без малейшего сожаления удаляет объемный текстовый документ. Самое забавное заключается в том, что стирать плоды собственных умственных усилий ужасно скучно. Будь черновик текста бумажным, Дженсен с удовольствием разорвал бы рассказ на сотню крохотных кусочков. Во всяком случае, нажав на серый крестик в правом уголке страницы, он не испытывает того явного облегчения, которое рассчитывал испытать. Вспыхнувшее минутное сожаление Дженсен тут же отбрасывает в сторону, словно прилипчивую кукурузную шелуху. В конце концов, чтобы абстрагироваться, он всегда может подумать о чем-нибудь приятном. Например, о море. Картина с лижущими берег волнами все еще посверкивает стеклянными бликами. Дженсен вспоминает горький от йода и соли запах воды и думает о следах птичьих ног на сером, перламутровом от ракушкового крошева песке. Кажется, до прозрачных волн, плещущихся за закрытыми веками можно дотронуться, если очень захотеть.  
Прежде чем набросить на плечи первый попавшийся, найденный в стенном шкафу пиджак, Дженсен создает новый текстовый документ и быстро записывает неизвестно откуда выскочившую мысль: «Импорт одиночества, впрочем, как любого другого вида импортируемого товара, не предполагает обратного вывоза. А-конто между импортером и экспортером в данном случае измеряется количеством выпитого кофе и наличием свободных плечиков в вашем шкафу».

**

Лестничная площадка освещается тусклым, засиженным мухами светильником, обернутым алюминиевой сеткой. Если подобное украшение необходимо лишь для того, чтобы вокруг лампы не вились роем ночные насекомые, то ни черта оно не помогает. Большие коричневые мотыльки устраиваются в тонких ячейках сетки, совершенно бестолково дергая крылышками. Дженсену они напоминают грязные клочки бумаги.  
От окрашенных в ровный бежевый цвет стен веет слабым ароматом краски и едва уловимым – цементной пыли, который не перебьешь никакими красителями, сколько ни старайся. Дженсен осторожно прикрывает дверь собственной квартиры, боясь потревожить ненужным шумом спящего в гостиной Джареда, и глубоко вдыхает ночную прохладу, льющуюся из крохотного оконца между этажами. Запыленное стекло с трудом пропускает тусклый фасеточный отсвет уличных фонарей. И почему-то, глядя на россыпь неровных светлых пятен на полу, Дженсен думает о том, что эти причудливые неподвижные точки похожи на горстку дробных зернышек семян, высыпавшихся из сочного перезревшего плода.  
Дженсен вертит в пальцах авторучку, которую зачем-то захватил с журнального столика в гостиной, и усаживается на грязную широкую ступеньку лестницы, в двух шагах от лифта. Для завершенности картины не хватает лишь банки темного пива. Только вот Дженсен не уверен, что разговаривать с невидимым собеседником, сидя на лестнице и попивая пиво, достаточно хорошая для двух часов ночи идея. Все-таки репутация у него не самая безупречная. Во всяком случае, его весьма мизантропически настроенные соседи считают Дженсена довольно странным типом.  
Устроившись поудобнее на холодном полу, он с минуту собирается с мыслями, а затем переводит взгляд на сомкнутые створки лифтовой двери.  
\- Здравствуйте, - вежливо начинает он и кивает, раздумывая над тем, что сразу обращаться на «ты» к тому, кто тебя терпеть не может, не слишком-то вежливо. Все равно что громко хрустеть овощным салатом на важном заседании или прилюдно чистить уши. Чревато.  
Компрессор, естественно, не отвечает на приветствие, что, впрочем, и неудивительно. Но если хорошенько прислушаться, можно уловить его недовольное кряхтение за цементной стеной, скрывающей темную кишку лифтовой шахты.  
\- Как поживаете? – Дженсен продолжает этот односторонний обмен любезностями. Наверняка, будь компрессор существом разумным и обладай он способностью говорить, уже давным-давно бы ответил Дженсену парочкой крепких словечек. Увы, на свою беду разговаривать компрессор не умеет, а значит ему не остается ничего иного, как выслушивать глупые, не предполагающие конкретного ответа вопросы. Впрочем, он всегда может пренебрежительно пофыркать или даже чуть-чуть порычать, демонстрируя собственное недовольство неприятному собеседнику.  
Дженсен обхватывает колени сцепленными в замок пальцами и щурится от тусклого света облепленной мотыльками лампочки. Довольно-таки маленькие мотыльки отбрасывают на стены гигантские, устрашающие тени. Дженсен с минуту разглядывает темные, похожие на доисторических чудовищ очертания, чуть-чуть смахивающие на крылатых птеродактилей, и громко фыркает.  
\- Что и говорить, мы с вами не в самых лучших отношениях. Наверное, поэтому даже вымышленный разговор не клеится.  
Компрессор громко тарахтит, явно возмущенный подобной наглостью. В отрывистом рокоте рассерженного компрессора Дженсену слышится довольно отчетливое «дурак», впрочем, сам Дженсен ни капельки не обижается. Как ни крути, а в чем-то емкая характеристика очень даже соответствует истине.  
\- Знаете, я хочу написать о вас рассказ, - говорит Дженсен, потирая озябшие пальцы. – А если получится, то и повесть. Большинство людей просто вас недооценивают. Им кажется, что вся ваша работа заключается в том, чтобы перевозить их ленивые задницы с одного этажа на другой, по пути выслушивая всякую бесполезную чепуху.  
Компрессор не отвечает. Вероятно обдумывает слова Дженсена, или таким вот образом красноречиво намекает, что чепуху ему приходится выслушивать и в нерабочее время, а может ему и вовсе наплевать на этот ночной монолог, и он просто терпеливо ожидает того момента, когда надоедливый собеседник уберется восвояси, оставив его спокойно досыпать оставшиеся до рассвета часы. Дженсен думает о том, что бы еще такого сказать помалкивающему компрессору. Как назло все, хоть сколько-нибудь подходящие мысли улетучиваются. А вместо исчезнувших напрочь мыслей шевелится назойливым червяком легкое сомнение. Дженсен поднимается, отряхивая налипший на джинсы сор, и, не прощаясь с по-прежнему помалкивающим компрессором, идет к двери своей квартиры. Наверняка, он поступает ужасно грубо, хотя, даже если бы он и вел себя вежливо, компрессор вряд ли изменит свое мнение о нем в лучшую сторону. Возможно, в ближайшем будущем, створки лифтовой двери ненароком попытаются оттяпать ему ногу, или лифт застрянет между этажами на пару часов аккурат в тот момент, когда Дженсен будет опаздывать на важную встречу. Только вот все это не имеет ровным счетом никакого значения, потому что сейчас те самые пресловутые песочные часы привычного существования вновь перевернулись, только вот на этот раз совсем другой стороной. Хотя, казалось бы, какая уж тут может быть разница. Чувствуя небывалое облегчение, Дженсен стягивает пиджак и, не особо заботясь о том, что плотная ткань помнется, перекидывает серую тряпку через спинку стула.  
В гостиной царит густой предрассветный полумрак. То и дело натыкаясь на хаотично расставленную мебель, Дженсен в конце-концов ощутимо прикладывается коленом об острый угол подлокотника кресла. С минуту он морщится, пережидая не самые приятные ощущения, а затем сдавленно хихикает над внезапно пришедшей в голову забавной ассоциацией с морским котиком, прокладывающим себе путь среди айсбергов, погруженных в воду по самую макушку. Кажется, он отфыркивается чересчур громко, а может все дело в том, что Джаред спит довольно чутко, но результат налицо – всполошившись, Джаред подпрыгивает на натужно скрипнувшем пружинами диване и подслеповато щурится в полумрак:  
\- Что… Что случилось? – сипло бормочет он, пытаясь разглядеть в полумраке что-то более четкое, чем едва ли не похрюкивающее от смеха размытое пятно.  
Дженсен все никак не может остановить этот приступообразный, неудержимо рвущийся наружу смех. Он зажимает рот ладонью, когда глупое хихиканье переходит в громкую икоту.  
\- Ты чего не спишь? – вновь интересуется Джаред, который, нужно отдать ему должное, никак не комментирует этот внезапный приступ веселья. Дженсен задерживает дыхание, надеясь, что чертова икота, раскачивающая его диафрагму подобно навесу, наконец прекратится, но не тут-то было. Икота становится лишь громче и продолжительней.  
\- Все понятно, - вздыхает Джаред и, поднявшись, идет на кухню, безошибочно обходя препятствия в виде некстати повыскакивавшей изо всех углов мебели. Дженсен трет ноющее колено и думает о том, что зверски голоден. Сейчас он способен одним махом опустошить все содержимое холодильника. Наверное, именно так чувствуют себя те, чьи песочные часы уже перевернулись, а на дне нижнего сосуда еще не слишком много песка.  
Джаред возвращается в гостиную со стаканом воды в руках и тем самым прерывает странные, даже по меркам врожденной чудаковатости мысли.  
\- Держи, - говорит он, безошибочно находя в темноте руку Дженсена, и втискивает ему в ладонь холодный стакан. – Все понятно, - добавляет он, чуть посмеиваясь, - в следующий раз постараюсь сварить менее крепкий кофе.  
\- Не в кофе дело, - шепчет Дженсен, очень надеясь на то, что чем тише говорить, тем скорее отпустит прилипчивая как репейник икота. – Дело во мне. Ну, и в компрессоре. И еще чуть-чуть в тебе, - добавляет он и, задерживая дыхание, маленькими глотками выпивает воду.  
\- А причем тут компрессор? – слегка недоуменно интересуется Джаред, забирая опустевший стакан и убирая его куда-то в сторону. Пальцы его левой руки по-прежнему крепко удерживают запястье Дженсена. Возможно, он просто боится, что Дженсен сбежит. Хотя сбегать Дженсен вовсе не собирается. – Постой, ты что… куда-то спускался на лифте?  
\- Да нет же, - говорит Дженсен, досадуя на то, что собственные объяснения выходят донельзя путаными. – Просто поговорил с ним немного и знаешь, теперь мне намного лучше.  
\- Ну это самое главное, - бормочет Джаред и по его тону слышно, что он улыбается. – Хотя, пожалуй, мне никогда в голову бы не пришло разговаривать с компрессором. Предпочитаю более… живых собеседников.  
\- Хочу написать о нем рассказ, - добавляет Дженсен, - только вот вряд ли подобное кого-нибудь заинтересует. Большинство людей предпочитают получать затаенное садистское удовольствие от страданий вымышленных героев. А уж если герои при этом не вылезают из постели, проводя в ней больше двенадцати часов в сутки, – книга и вовсе становится бестселлером.  
Джаред громко смеется и очень крепко сжимает ладонь Дженсена в своей. Приплюснутые подушечки пальцев невесомо очерчивают извитой, узловатый рисунок вен.  
\- Ты и вправду хочешь писать бестселлеры о «постельных страданиях»? – спрашивает он, толком не отсмеявшись.  
Дженсен пожимает плечами:  
\- Нет, наверное. Тогда уж придется писать о них до конца своей жизни, а это, согласись, ужасно долгий срок.  
\- Точно, - замечает Джаред и со вздохом поднимается, увлекая Дженсена за собой. – Пойдем. Тебе нужно немного подремать, чтобы наутро голова не была совсем чумная.  
\- Уже утро.  
\- Увы, - отзывается Джаред и вновь смеется. – Я включу что-нибудь спокойное, - добавляет он, усаживая Дженсена на диван, и укутывает ему ноги пледом. – Например, Скарлатти. Знаешь, никогда не занимался любовью под Скарлатти, хотя всегда хотелось попробовать каково это. Он довольно-таки специфический композитор.  
Дженсен хмыкает:  
\- А сейчас?  
\- А сейчас, наверное, могу, - тихо отзывается Джаред, улыбаясь. – К тому же, мне очень хочется.  
\- Почему же не под Шопена? – посмеиваясь, интересуется Дженсен.  
\- Не знаю. Мне кажется, невозможно слушать Шопена, отвлекаясь на что-то другое.  
\- Но ведь занятие любовью – очень ответственное дело.  
\- Правда. Но не под Шопена. И уж точно не под Шопена с тем, кто нравится больше этого самого Шопена.  
Дженсен смеется и сворачивается клубком на диване. Джаред щелкает кнопкой пульта, выбирая на проигрывателе музыкальную композицию. Клавесин и впрямь звучит весьма необычно. И Дженсен думает, что для занятий любовью Скарлатти слишком «легкий». Хотя, легкость эта лишь видимая.  
Джаред устраивается рядом на полу и по-прежнему удерживает руку Дженсена в своей. Тонкая пленка пота под их сцепленными пальцами слегка мешает, но Дженсен ни капельки не возражает против незначительного неудобства. В конце концов, это даже приятно.  
\- С сегодняшнего дня я не езжу на лифте, - бормочет он в темноту. – Буду ходить пешком.  
Джаред легко сжимает его пальцы:  
\- Будем ходить вместе. Не хочу больше встречаться с этим твоим компрессором. Вдруг он злопамятный, а я о нем и думал и говорил всякое, когда нужно было на лифте подняться.  
\- Хорошо, - отзывается Дженсен и мысленно освобождает четыре вешалки в своем забитом вещами шкафу. Конечно, придется еще навести порядок в шкафчике для обуви, но это не слишком сложно.  
\- В моей съемной квартире есть фортепиано, - замечает Джаред, словно подслушав последнюю мысль Дженсена.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься сутками напролет исполнять Шопена?  
\- Нет, - смеется Джаред и его смех затапливает комнату подобно теплой морской волне. – Скорее уж бетховенские сонаты.

**

Если как-нибудь спросить Дженсена о его музыкальных вкусах он посмеется и сообщит, что любым другим предпочитает пасторальные сонаты Доменико Скарлатти.  
\- В исполнении Липатти его мелодии словно оживают. Он настолько легок, насколько же лиричен. Даже его баркаролы несмотря на минорное звучание потрясающе жизнеутверждающи. Хотя, конечно, многие со мной не согласятся, - мягко улыбнется Дженсен.  
Если попросить Дженсена рассказать о самом забавном эпизоде в его жизни, он пожмет плечами и заметит, что не помнит случая смешнее чем тот, когда в его квартиру доставляли черный «Зайлер» тысяча девятьсот двадцать третьего года изготовления.  
\- Мы с трудом отволокли его на десятый этаж. Ни о каких такелажных ремнях, конечно же, не могло быть и речи, но панели и ударный механизм снять все же пришлось. И вот, когда я уже собирался отвезти «начинку» наверх, лифт застрял между этажами на целых два часа. Никогда до этого не барахлил, а тут вдруг – нате вам, словно по заказу. Два часа в кромешной темноте. Представьте себе мое состояние, зато я успел придумать сюжеты для пары-тройки рассказов, может, как-нибудь выпущу сборник.  
Если же попросить Дженсена поделиться секретами успешной литературной деятельности, он посмеется и скажет, что смерть и постель не всегда самые важные составляющие хорошего сюжета, а нагромождение ненужных страданий персонажей и вовсе образчик дурного вкуса.  
\- Внутренний конфликт можно запросто выудить и из чашки кофе, главное при этом не забывать о песочных часах… и о компрессоре.


End file.
